1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in lighting fixtures of the luminaire type and relates more particularly to an aligning and joining mechanism for securing luminaires in end to end abutting relation in commercial and industrial installations.
2. Prior Art
It is conventional in fluorescent installations and particularly in installations of a commercial or industrial nature where it is required to illuminate extended expanses, to effect such illumination utilizing a large number of end to end connected fluorescent fixtures or luminaires suspended from the ceiling at spaced hanger locations. The installation is often comprised of individual fixtures which may be eight or more feet in length. The fixtures which may radiate light upwardly against the ceiling or downwardly toward the work area may be suspended at heights of ten or more feet from the floor. Heretofor, the connection of such luminaires in end to end abutting relation has required the application of fasteners such as bolts, machine screws, and the like which interconnect the respective sections. Often, the interconnection procedures have required the disassembly of the luminaire structures to gain access to the interiors thereof and the reassembly of the luminaires thus connected. Since interconnection of the various luminaires must be accomplished after the luminaires are suspended from the ceiling structure, it will be evident that such procedure necessitates workmen effecting connection and reassembly of the luminaires while standing on ladders, scaffolds, and like awkward positions.
In addition, it is highly desirable that the interconnection of luminaires result in a structure wherein a precise interfit between adjacent luminaires be accomplished. That is to say, if any spaces exist between adjacent luminaires, light will shine through the apertures or spaces resulting in an unsightly and unworkmanlike appearance of the finished assembly.